Treasured Drabble
by Ghost-Girl1591
Summary: a bunch of drabble! number 4 is up: well you've read the rock story now read Rock, Paper, Scissors
1. Simple

**I don't own danny phantom nor do i own any character in the show! but i do however write and own these stories now if you have ideas i will give you props for them That is all!**

**Simple**

**Sam's POV:**

**Ok manson this is it you are going to say it...just walk up and say it...It's simple just do it**

**"hey sam" danny said**

**"Oh hey danny" stay clam manson stay calm**

**"Tucker said you wanted to talk to me" said danny a bit confused**

**"I..just wanted..to say...great science project you turned in" NO that is not What i WANTED TO SAY**

**"Oh Thanks, I liked yours too" **

**(Danny cell rings) **

**Maddie: danny hurry up we gotta go**

**Danny: ok bye**

**"I gotta go my parents are waiting bye"**

**"Bye" You blew it manson**

**Simple as it sounds too just walk up and say I Love You... It's not and will never be**

**Simple**


	2. Rock

**Rock**

"Hey sam its your turn so truth or dare" said tucker

"Um...Truth" said sam

"OK have you ever...Cried" said a very unhappy tucker

"What kinda question is that" said a wierded out sam

"Well i've never seen you cry so... Just Answer it" said a now very annoyed tucker

"Ok yes i have" said sam "ok Danny Truth or Dare"

"Um Dare" said a very confident danny

"I dare you to tell the stupidest joke you can think of" said sam

"why" said a confuse danny

"Just Do It" said sam

"ok" danny balled his hand into a fist and said "Look everybody its a ROCK"


	3. Never Alone

i do not own barlowgirl or their music!

_sams thoughts are underlined and italic_

_**dannys thoughts are bold an italic**_

**Never Alone**

**Sam's POV**

Danny...Danny...Danny where are you? _where the heck is he?_

**I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**

**_Chorus:_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone**

Sam...Sam I'm right here don't you see me? **_Why can't she see me?_**

Danny I know your here somewhere so where are you?_ what the hell is going on? I can feel him near but i can't see him, so is he invisible and messing with my head or i don't even know what?_

**And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life**

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Sam i'm right here! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Why Can't She See Me?

**_Flash BACK:_ **

_**Sam's POV:**_

_"Tucker you said danny was coming!" said sam_

_"Well he said he'd be here in 10 minuets but maybe he ran into a ghost?"said tucker_

_"Maybe"_

_**Danny's POV:**_

_"Vlad you know your not gonna win so just give up!"said a very over confident danny_

_"My Boy you don't know what your dealing with!" said vlad_

_"you are trying to kill my dad and get my mom and me on your side"_

_"Not anymore my dear boy now i'm just going to do this" _

_"what are you doing?" _

_"NO..."A big green light suddnely flashed and everything went dark_

_**End Flash BACK**_

"No that can't be i'm not dead no i can't be no no no no"

"Danny ...Danny why won't you answer?"

"I am answering sam i am"

"Danny i know your here so i just wanted to say ...I..Love YOU!"

**_Chorus:_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone  
**  
"Sam I Love YOU too please hear me...Sam"

**We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**

"Goodbye danny i really do love you"_i know he can here me_**  
**"I love you too sam i really do"**_I do hear you sam i do thank you_**

**_Chorus:_  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone  
**

****

**  
**


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Rock, Paper, Scissors!!!**

**Danny's POV:**

**"**Ok, I understand that Scissors can beat Paper

and I get how Rock beats Scissors

but there's no way that Paper can beat Rock!

Paper is supposed

To magically

"wrap around"

Rock leaving

It immobile?

Then,

Why the hell

Can't paper do

This to Scissors?

In fact,

Screw Scissors!

Why can't Paper

Do this to people?

Why aren't sheets of

College-ruled

Notebook paper

Constantly suffocating

students as they

attempt to take notes in class?

I'll

Tell

You

Why!

It's because Paper

Can't beat anybody!

A rock would tear

That shit up in

About 2 seconds!

When I play

'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'

I always choose Rock.

Then, when

Tucker claims

He's beaten me

With His Paper

I punch him in

The face with

My already clenched

Fist and say

Something like…

Oh shit,

I'm sorry,

I thought paper

Would protect you."

"Sam danny punched me"said tucker in pain

"ha ha ha well he told you he'd punch you if you beat him with paper"said a hysterical sam


End file.
